runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards' Tower
RuneScape uses the British convention for floor numbering: Ground floor, first floor (immediately above the ground floor), second floor, etc. The Wizards' Tower is located across a bridge, south of Draynor Village, and plays a role in multiple quests. The fairy ring code DIS teleports you immediately south of the tower. It can also be accessed by entering the east portal on the second floor of the Wizards' Guild. Aubury can also teleport you directly to the Tower during the quest Rune Mysteries. It is also home of the Runecrafting Guild, which you can directly teleport to using the Runecrafting guild teleport. History After runestones were discovered in the Fremennik Province at the beginning of the fifth age, wizards from the Wizards' Guild decided to study the uses of these runestones. They decided to build a tower on a small island in the Southern Sea and the Wizards' Tower was born. Wizards in the tower soon discovered areas of "significant" magical auras, which could be used to charge rune essence. After more research, the wizards created talismans to access the magical power. Using a talisman to enter its respective altar, the user could then change the rune essence into runes. This became known as runecrafting. The art of runecrafting gave each human kingdom a stockpile of runes. With these runes, human kingdoms began to grow rapidly. However, the Fremenniks from the north terrorized the land, because they believed that the creation of runes should be left to the gods. During these Runecrafting Crusades, the entrances to the runecrafting altars were destroyed. After twenty long years, with numbers wavering, and no new ground made, the Fremenniks finally agreed to peace, due to the efforts of Asgarnian and Misthalin wizards. They set up a village which is now known as the Barbarian Village. Eight years later, in year 70 of the Fifth Age, there was a schism. Zamorakian Mages wanted to conquer the tower to have all of its magical knowledge for themselves. So an army of Zamorakians attacked the tower in attempt to take it over. Unfortunately, the tower was burnt down during the battle. With the secrets of the runecrafting altars, talismans, rune essence, rune essence mine and other magical information lost, the rune supplies started to dwindle. With the knowledge of runecrafting lost, the Fremenniks decided to cease further plans of another crusade. Years later, the mage training arena and the Wizards' Tower were rebuilt. The head wizard Sedridor and rune-expert Aubury worked together to rediscover the way to create runes. Rune supplies were at an all time low, making the search for runes or a way to create them even more desperate. Sedridor and Aubury were largely unsuccessful until Year 169. After rediscovering talismans and extensive research, they relocated the source of both rune essence and runecrafting altars with the help of an adventurer and Duke Horacio of Lumbridge during the Rune Mysteries quest. With the re-discovery of Runecrafting, rune supplies started to grow again and Wizard Elriss decided to open the Runecrafting Guild within the wizard's tower to further research Runecrafting. Today, knowledge of magic and runecrafting continue to be researched. To avoid this knowledge falling into the wrong hands, the art of Runecrafting is a well guarded secret. Inside the tower Inside the tower is a multiple number of floors, and a few notable non-player characters. The whole tower, except for the basement, is a multi-combat zone. The tower is also notable as it is one of the few locations that acts as a point to multiple other dimensions. Isidor in the basement can teleport players to the plane of the Land of Snow, there exists a permanent portal to the pocket universe of the Runecrafting Guild, Sedridor has knowledge of a once-lost spell capable of bringing himself and others to the magically locked Rune essence mine in the ice fields of the north and the attic is in a different dimension altogether. Basement The basement is one of the available entrances to obtain Rune Essence. This is accessible to both free-players, and members. It can be accessed via a ladder on the ground floor of the Wizard's Tower. The basement is where players can find Head Wizard Sedridor. He plays a major role in the Rune Mysteries quest. He can also teleport players to the Rune Essence mine after completing this quest. The basement also has Isidor, brother to Sedridor, who can teleport players to the Snow imp's homeland, during the Myths of the White lands quest, known as the Land of Snow. You must remind him of the phrase "Ectosum glissendo" for him to teleport you. There is an altar, but it cannot be used to recharge Prayer points. Ground floor On the ground floor there are two rooms with four Wizards. They are level 9 and quite popular for free-to-play players as they drop runes and wizard robes (one of the only free-to-play magic armours). There is also a leather boot spawn on the table in the library. At the staircases there are three log spawns. There are also bookcases in the library, and players may find the following books while searching them: *The Life & Times of a Thingummywut by Traiborn the Wizard *Wind Strike for Beginners *Life With a Wizard Husband ~ a Housewife's Story *The Dark Arts of Magical Wands *So You Think You're a Mage? Volume 28 *Fire, Earth and Water ~ What's it all About? *How to become the Ultimate Wizard of the Universe *101 Ways to Impress Your Mates with Magic First floor Here resides the loony Traiborn, the only person to know about the Thingummywut, and a wizard who can make splitbark armour in members servers, with the proper supplies. There are also two level 9 wizards. Traiborn helps you out when making the Cake of Guidance for the Lumbridge Guide in the quest, Recipe for Disaster. Also on the first floor is a portal which grants access to the Runecrafting Guild, for players with a minimum runecrafting level of 50, and Runespan. In addition to all of this, a deposit chest is located here for players to drop off supplies before entering Runespan or the Runecrafting Guild. Note: Rune essences and Pure essences cannot be deposited here. This makes any kind of rune mining void at the tower. Second floor On the second floor of the tower, is a caged lesser demon. Because it is caged, it cannot attack or damage players, but players can still attack it, using ranged, magic, or a halberd. This spot is generally free of players and can be a useful training spot. If you wish to obtain the drops from the lesser demon, you must use telekinetic grab (33 Magic required). Also there is Wizard Grayzag, who used to be an attackable level 43 NPC, who summoned imps to fight against players who attacked him. He played a role in the Imp Catcher quest. After starting An Apprenticeship in Wizardry quest a spiral staircase will appear in Grayzag's room which leads to the third floor The following floors are only accessible after starting the "An Apprenticeship in Wizardry" quest Third floor On the third floor of the tower is a room full of wizard hopefuls sitting at desks and a wizard examiner named Wilk Twy, this is where wizard hopefuls take their entrance exams. Also on this floor is a small library that contains the study books required for the examination in An Apprenticeship in Wizardry. After you have completed the test a staircase to the next floor will appear in the library room. Fourth floor On the fourth floor of the tower is a room with a wardrobe that has apprentice robes that you can take in it there are also other wardrobes which contain wizard robes (blue), wizard robes (black) potioneer robes that you can't take until after completion of An Apprenticeship in Wizardry and apprentice potioneer robes which you can. Also on this floor is a room full of cauldrons with apprentice wizards stirring them. In the corner of the potion room is a list of potion ingredients needed for An Apprenticeship in Wizardry and in another corner are the stairs to the next floor. The following floors are only accessible after the completion of the "An Apprenticeship in Wizardry" quest Fifth floor Also known as the wizard tower museum this houses replicas of all objects of magical significance and sometimes the real items themselves. Much like the Varrock Museum, you can help add to the museum after completion of quests by speaking to the archivist. Sixth floor On this floor are the room of Taloram and the old room of Surrok Magis, you can enter Surrok's room without much hassle and can obtain Dagon'Hai robes from the wardrobe however if you try to enter Taloram's room you will be blasted out of the door and dealt twenty health points of damage with the accompaniment of a chatbox of Taloram shouting "Out! Get out! Leave my dominion!" If you try and enter five times consecutively he will shout "Your persistence annoys me, begone!" and you will be teleported to the base of the tower. If you try again three times he will teleport you to the wilderness saying "I wish you a gruesome death!" If you try once more he will kill you with the accompaniment of "Rest in pieces!" Seventh floor This floor is the tower library and is seemingly the final floor of the tower however if you investigate the strange bookcase it will open into a room with the staircase to the next level in it. Eighth floor On this floor are the room of Sedridor and the room of Isidor. If you try to enter Sedridor's room you will receive a message saying "A magical force prevents you from entering the room" However you can enter Isidor's room but there is nothing in it apart from a pair of leather boots. Ninth floor On this floor are the old room of Ariane and Ilona's room. If you have completed "The blood pact" talk to Ilona she will give you a magic lamp as a thanks for saving her. Ariane's room contains a bed and a bookshelf. There is a wizard hat spawn in the corner. The attic After climbing up the ladder on the ninth floor you will find yourself in a small room with a portal to the attic in it. The attic The attic exists in a different dimension to the tower it is full of wizard guards who, if they catch you, will teleport you to the start of the attic. The first chamber of the attic is a giant maze made of shelves. On one of the shelves is a purple crystal that glows with a strange light. If you try and take it you will get a chatbox message saying "The strange crystal draws you towards it. You reach out a hand to take it, you hear footsteps behind you and turn to face them. As you turn away from the crystal you find your desire to take it considerably lessen" In the second chamber are an Air elemental, a Water elemental, an Earth elemental and a Fire elemental, they all drop their respective key moulds that can be crafted into keys to enter the next part of the attic. The third chamber of the attic is where all the dangerous magical artefacts as well as Traiborn's wardrobe are kept. Traiborn's wardrobe If you enter Traiborn's wardrobe you will find yourself in a small room filled with clutter, A caged Thingummywut (After the Thingummywut quest), the silverlight key, a statue of Kerapac and a pair of glasses. Quests *Imp Catcher *Myths of the White Lands *Recipe for Disaster *formerly The Restless Ghost *Rune Mysteries *Demon Slayer *Wanted! (Possibility Of Finding Solus Dellagar Here) *Abyss Miniquest (if using this teleport for the rune essence mine) *Love Story (the player watches the Wise Old Man Attack the Tower) *An Apprenticeship in Wizardry *The Thingummywut *Traiborn's wardrobe *The lich in the basement *The fire demon (In a different dimension) *The Pentacle *Into the portal (The quest starts and ends here) *That's magic! Notable non-player characters Inside *Sedridor *Traiborn *Mizgog *Grayzag *Wizard (Splitbark) *Isidor *Professor Onglewip *Wizard Taloram *Wizard Finix Known students *Surok Magis (What Lies Below, Hunt for Surok miniquest & While Guthix Sleeps) *Caitlin (The Blood Pact) *Ilona (The Blood Pact) *Jessika (Quiet Before the Swarm) *Dragith Nurn (The Blood Pact ) *Ariane (Signature hero) Music Unlocked *Vision (Wizard's Tower) *Second Vision (Runecrafting Guild) Trivia *There is an altar in the basement of the Wizards' Tower, however this altar does not serve a purpose, not even to recharge prayer points. *The unusable altar was once the place the skull featured in The Restless Ghost resided. This is no longer true. *The Wise Old Man planned to rob the Wizards' Tower for runes (See Draynor Bank Robbery and Wizards' Tower Robbery). He eventually attempts this, with aid of the player in Love Story, but is quickly foiled. *When the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks were introduced, one of the tasks was accidentally mislabeled, "Taunt the greater demon at the top of the Wizards' Tower." Though it was still a lesser demon, players could receive credit for the task. This mistake has since been corrected. *Before the Achievement Diary update, the lesser demon at the top of the tower could not be taunted. *You can see a part of Tutorial Island from the island that the Wizards' Tower is located on by standing on the southern-most part of the island and gazing into the Orb of Oculus, even though Tutorial Island has been replaced by the tutorial quest "Unstable Foundations". *According to the map of DeviousMUD, the forerunner to RuneScape, the Wizards' Tower was originally to be called "Warlocks Tower". *According to Saradomin in the 20th issue of the God Letters the caged lesser demon is called "Lemmy". **However, in the 2011 Christmas event, he is called "Timmy" *The wizards in front of the Tower appear to be wearing a Legend's Cape. *There is a glitch on the ground floor of the wizard's tower. To perform the glitch, go to the diagonal door, open it, then sit or stand where the door would be if it were closed. when someone else closes it, or when it closes automatically, you will be inside the door. *Players used to scam low level players with rare armour, coins, or items. To do this scammers would tell a victim player to kill a wizard and that they would give him or her hundreds of thousands of coins. Eager or excited the victim would then attempt to kill a wizard while one of the scammers ran to a door to close it if the victim tried to run. With success the scammers would receive what the victim had in his or her inventory. *The symbol of the Ancient Egyptian god Horus used to be above the entrance, before the graphics update. This symbol (as a hieroglyph) also meant "Wisdom" or (more appropriately) "magic". *Wilk Twy is a reference to Wilkie Twycross, the apparition examiner from "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" *One of the apprentice wizards in the potion room is called Sevvy and if spoken to he says "Leave me alone, I'm trying to remember a spell! Teficorf, no that's not it. Helicorp, that's not it either! What could it be?" This is a reference to Severus Snape from Harry Potter and the spell "Levicorpus" *At the back of the potion room is a glass case full of Hornslugs, this is a reference to Professor Slughorn from Harry Potter *One of the librarians on the seventh floor is called Pinch, this is a reference to Madam Pince, the librarian from Harry Potter. *The librarians on the seventh floor can be talked to. If the player has completed "A Towering Feast" they can ask about Wizard Sinterklaas with the response "Sinterklaas was sacked for bewitching books to attack anyone that touched them" Category:Locations Category:Rework